1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for removing clutter from images. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to digitally removing images of unwanted particles blowing across images. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for digitally removing imagery of unwanted particles that are moving at a first speed from an image while not digitally removing objects of interest that are moving at a second speed that is different than the first speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout history man has desired to create realistic images. In the “cave man days” men (and women) strove to create realistic images of their world on rocks and/or cave walls so that they could document their experiences and environment to others. Of course, they did this using primitive chalk and other coloring devices and/or other drawing tools. Later, the printing press was invented to allow books to be mass produced so that many more people could share the same written documents and entire books. More recently modern color books, magazines, newspapers and the like have been mass produced to allow many people to share a wide variety of printed audio-visual content. Additionally, video content now allows one to view a continuous stream of images to allow one to view movements rather than still images one by one. Today, more advanced Infrared (IR) imaging is being utilized to enable drivers of motor vehicles to see roads or other paths they desire to travel while operating in conditions such as those after sunset. One of the issues that may arise for motorist viewing roads is that during sandstorms, snow storms, and/or if smoke happens to obscure the image, the IR system fails to penetrate the small particle debris which will obscure their vision and prevent them from clearly seeing a path of travel. What is needed is a better way of producing images cluttered by fine particles in an original image.